


What Did We Just Sign Up For?

by lpanne



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpanne/pseuds/lpanne
Summary: I wanted to write a fic about the futures of the main four, and what i saw them doing in addition to practicing their magic was setting up a school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever posted, and i'm dyslexic so there will be issues. i plan to update with more chapters but we'll see how that goes.

“Niko? The four of us would like to talk to you.”

Niklarian Goldeye turned around to stare at the four students that had revised many of his Lightsbridge-trained conceptions about the nature of magic. “I feel like the last time you opened with that statement, the four of you yelled at me for not telling you that you had magic. Why do I feel like I’m in for it again?”

Sandry waved her hand as if she was shooing away annoying flies and said frankly “and you didn’t deserve it? Really Niko, somedays I think you have the entire world figured out but mostly I think you just pretend to, to add to your mystic aura.”

“Mystic aura? Really Sandry, the old man can’t help it if he wants to keep a few secrets to himself. Lucky for him he doesn’t have a mind link you three girls. Then he would definitely not have any secrets left”

“Briar now is not the time to complain about that, I apologized didn’t I? can we get a move on?”

“Anything for you Duchess”

Sandry rolled her eyes at Briar, sending him the thought _you know I’m not a duchess anymore, so please can you lay off the nicknames?_

Briar just smirked as if to say, I’m your brother what do you expect

Niko cleared his throat significantly, “I was under the impression you had called me here to discuss something?”

Sandry smoothed her skirts and looked her old teacher in the eye. “Niko, we never really pressed you on why you had visions of the four of us. We just accepted your mystic abilities and were happy to find a place were we could live and work our magic. But we wonder if there are any other children—“

“—or even adults, we told you about Zegorse, didn’t we Niko?” Daja interjected

“or adults,” Sandry continued with a smile for Daja, “that could still be found. After Tris’s Lightsbridge disaster,” Tris shifted and grumbled in her seat “we want to know what we can do to better find the mages like us.”

Niko looked at them all and sighed. “you know that you are not the only student mages I have discovered and brought to teachers correct? Over the years I’ve seen several others and made sure they were trained. Usually it’s easy, tell them and their families they have magic, ensure they have a teacher and then move on. Even with students like Tris where a teacher cannot be found, I usually just taught them the basics as required by law, and found them someone who they could work out their power with. But as the luck of the universe would have it, staying with the four of you and your teachers for those four years was a wonderful decision.

“However, I never go looking for those visions, even when I have in the past I haven’t seen anything. I am merely guided to certain young mages. Though my excellent ability to see magic doesn’t hurt my abilities to find others. Why do you four want to find more mages? I got the impression that, while you do care for your students, that teaching was not your real passions?”

Tris answered, “I don’t know Niko, while I’ll admit Lightsbridge was almost a complete disaster. I did enjoy the time I spent as a teaching assistant. I started to see it with Keith and Glaki, and even later with Zegorse, but I enjoy teaching and its better than battle magic”

After a moment of silence, Sandry added, “we’re at loose ends Niko. Briar doesn’t want to travel, Tris can’t go back to Niver, Daja is happy as long as there is a forge, and I want to do something with my fortune. And now that uncle is turning over his affairs to his son and I’ve finished training his wife, I want her to feel like the castle is her domain and not mine. I no longer have any lands and I want to use my fortune for something beside expensive silks.”

The other three rolled their eyes at this description of the states of their lives, but in all agreed with her.

Niko sighed, “I know you have all had experience teaching, and you know the hardships, so I don’t truly believe that this is all on a whim. But do you even know what you are proposing? Do you wish to start you own school or are you planning on bringing an excess of student mages to winding circle? I agree that it is important to find and teach every possible young mage. But how much can the four of you handle?”

“Niko, it cannot be simple luck that the four of us find students wherever we go. We just would like to make some of our own luck,” Briar said jokingly.

“We would like your support when we discuss our idea with the Winding Circle council” Tris stated clearly

“Well, I still need to know exactly what that idea is…”

Tris scolded and said, “We would like to actively search for new ambient mages around the Pebble Sea that have been overlooked for various reasons. Specifically, we are coming up with ideas on how to screen psychiatric institutions, the street children and the districts that cannot afford expensive magic testers for their children.

Sandry added, “like we said before, we recognize that our ability to find new mages has been a factor of luck and the skills you taught us. This will be the first time that we will be actively looking for students. We do not know how many, if any we will find. We need the advice and guidance of Winding Circle to teach these students, but we do not want to just offload these students onto their resources. I do not expect to find so many that it would be a problem, but we would like to take an active role in the training of the students.”

“So you would like the blessing of the circle temples to begin to search for new mages, so that you can train them,” clarified Niko.

“That about sums it up” agreed Briar.


End file.
